This is Home
by OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles
Summary: Short Riku/Sora songfic to the song "This is Home" by Switchfoot. Both have to readjust to returning to Destiny Island after the events of KH and KHII. WAFF


**Well I haven't had time to do any writing in a while because of school but with all the projects I've been working on I just needed a short writing break. I was listening to this song and realized how much it fit with Riku and Sora. When a plot bunny hops by it cannot be ignored so here's the short songfic. I must warn you, it's pretty fluffy at the end but oh well. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Pairing: Riku and Sora**

**Song: This is Home by Switchfoot**

**I'd suggest listening to the song at the same time as reading. I think it adds to any songfiction when the music is going along with the words. Just a suggestion. **

* * *

_**I've got my memories**_

_**Always inside of me**_

_**But I can't go back**_

_**Back to how it was**_

Riku sat on the paopu tree on their tiny island on Destiny Island alone and lost in thought. He tried to concentrate on the sun, dipping low in the sky, but the light kept blinking out. He kept getting drawn back into the darkness of his memories. Everything that had happened over the last few years since he disappeared into the darkness that first night; so much time spent in the darkness. It was inside of him, always trying to consume him, and he couldn't escape.

More memories from the darkness flashed in his mind, making him cringe away subconsciously. How was he supposed to start life on Destiny Island again after everything that had happened, thoughts clustering in his mind? Riku didn't care what anyone said; things would never be the same as before, no matter how much he wanted them to be.

_**I believe now**_

_**I've come too far**_

_**No I can't go back**_

_**Back to how it was**_

_**Create it for a place **__**I've never known **_

All three of them had changed, that was undeniable. But Sora and Kairi had changed for the better on their ongoing quest the last few years. Their hearts had both remained pure throughout all the tough times so they'd be able to readjust relatively fast. Who was he kidding? They had already adjusted in this one week, making it seem like they had never left. They were out to some party with the neighborhood kids tonight but Riku had declined. He was getting tired of putting on a front of being 'okay' with everything.

He had fallen into darkness and had changed for it. He tried to hide it from Sora and the others, trying to show that he had let it go, but how do you truly dispose of the darkness once it had been welcomed? The first time he entered the darkness he was simply being a jealous fool, but then during the fight with the Organization he had willingly returned in order to save Sora and a world he no longer was a part of. Now he couldn't let it go and return back to the Riku he was before; he had gone too far to turn back now.

His thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful shout of his name. Turning gloomy green eyes towards the bridge, he caught sight of Sora, bathed in the sunset's colours, dashing towards him with a wave. Unconsciously, the green eyes sharpened, a glimmer of light returning to them at the sight of Sora, cinnamon hair bouncing every which way.

_**  
This is home  
Now **__**I'm finally where I belong, where I belong  
Yeah this is home; I've been searching for a place of my own,  
Now I found it, maybe this is home  
Yeah this is home**_

"I thought you were going to that party," Riku stated blandly as his childhood friend situated himself beside the silver haired boy on the tree. Here was the little ball of energy he had given his life up for and he realized he didn't regret a thing.

"Yeah I was going to go with Kairi but I didn't want to go if you weren't going. Besides, I wanted to get away from everyone for a while, you know? It's been a week since we got back and I haven't had a moment to myself _yet_," the boy pouted before flopping down, legs dangling over the sides of the tree and head resting on Riku's legs.

Riku looked down at the boy who was suddenly in his lap, green and blue eyes meeting. Riku looked away, out towards the sun that burned his eyes; he didn't want Sora to see the darkness still lurking in his own eyes. Despite his earlier thoughts, he felt himself relaxing in Sora's presence. For the first time, he felt as if he was in a place where he actually belonged.

_**Belief over misery**_

_**I've seen the enemy**_

_**And I won't go back, back to how it was**_

"It's been hard, seeing everyone so happy around me," Riku looked down when Sora broke the silence. "I feel like I should be happy because everyone else is happy but it's so tiring. I just keep thinking, like, how do we start all over again after everything that happened?" he started rambling, unknowingly voicing Riku's silent worries.

"So how do you keep going?" Riku asked quietly. He refused to admit that he was having similar thoughts. He couldn't be weak; last time he was weak the darkness had taken him.

"Well…" Sora thought for a moment, blue eyes scanning the horizon as the sun touched the water. "I think about everything…everyone I fought to save for all those years. I believe it was worth it, even if I do miss all the friends I met and places I discovered. And…" he thought again, "I don't think it's exactly a bad thing. We know what's out there now, and we're aware and prepared."

He fell into silence again, eyes closing with a small smile dancing on his lips. Riku had to return the boy's smile before returning to his thoughts. What Sora said made sense; even if he wasn't completely happy it had at least been worth it. And Riku had to admit, he was glad to be more aware of the worlds and the dangers lurking in them; he wouldn't want to return to the ignorance of their past.

_**And I got my heart set on what happens next**_

_**I got my eyes wide, it's not over yet**_

_**We're miracles and we're not alone**_

Eyes still closed, Sora nuzzled closer to Riku, yawning and then speaking, "It's not over yet, I can feel it, so I'm glad that my eyes have been opened to the way things are. I know another big adventure is coming, and I'm ready for when that day comes, but for now I'm just going to enjoy the interlude with you."

Riku raised an eyebrow, though Sora did not see it, "Me, eh? Don't go all mushy on me now, Sora." He teased the younger boy, trying to cover up his wildly beating heart at Sora's words.

"S'true though," blue eyes met sparkling green ones again; this time they did not break apart. "Whenever I'm feeling sad, or upset, or just that I don't belong here anymore I think of you. Finding you again was the miracle I wished for during my entire adventure. Just knowing you're here with me, and that I'm not alone, makes everything easier."

_**Yeah this is home**_

_**Now I'm finally where I belong, where I belong**_

_**Yeah this is home; I've been searching for a place of my own**_

_**Now I found it, maybe this is home**_

_**Yeah this is home**_

Riku noticed the boy's cheeks stained a heavy pink colour, intensified with the sunset's rays, and if the heat in his own cheeks was any indication he guessed his cheeks had a similar colour as he looked down at Sora. Slowly, cautiously, the silver haired teen raised his fingertips to trail down the sun kissed skin of Sora's cheek, continuing along his jaw line and neck. Riku smirked lightly at seeing Sora's eyes flutter shut as the older boy lazily drew his fingertips back up and into the soft brown spikes.

"Sora," he waited until blue eyes opened again before he continued, "It's been so hard. This week seeing you fitting in so easily while all I can think about is the darkness. I…I worry that I'll never escape it, like I can't go back and nothing will ever be the same…"

"You can't go back Riku and nothing _will_ be the same. That's just the way things are. But you've already escaped the darkness, and I'll never let you fall into it again. I'll fight off the darkness with you…forever," Sora hesitantly took one of Riku's pale hands in his own, squeezing it in comfort.

_**And now, after all my searching**_

_**After all my questions**_

_**I'm going to call it home**_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had been searching for Sora for so long, always wondering about the boy. Riku had assumed Sora would've met someone during his travels, which had always hurt his heart at the thought, but as long as Sora was happy, he'd be happy. Yet here was his best friend, who had quested after him longer than Riku had searched in return, resting in his lap and encasing his hand in the warmth of his own.

Sora's eyes, his hair, his smile, his warmth…everything about Sora made Riku feel like he belonged; like he was supposed to be sitting on this tree at this time on this island. He found it odd since a few minutes before this exact same tree, same time, and same island had made him feel like an outsider. There was only one thing left that he wanted to do to make this moment perfect.

Removing his free hand from where it had been curling in cinnamon hair, he placed it behind Sora's neck and pulled him up slight, at the same time bending over a bit. He stopped at the halfway point, feeling their breaths mingling. He bit his own lip in indecision, what if Sora hated him for this? Riku opened his eyes warily and Sora did as well after a moment. He looked at his silver haired friend questioningly for a moment before a huge grin spread across his lips. The younger teen snaked his hands around Riku's neck and pulled their lips together hesitantly, completely shocking the older teen.

_**I got a brand new mindset**_

_**I can finally see the sunset**_

_**I'm going to call it home**_

Both were still for a moment, not completely confident that the other wanted this, but eventually Riku slowly moved his lips along Sora's in a feather light manner. He held Sora's head up with one hand while the other snaked around the lithe form in order to keep them both balanced on the tree as Sora began lazily playing with Riku's long silver hair.

The kiss continued slowly, both teens taking their time to enjoy each new movement, each new touch, and each new feeling that was welling up inside of their hearts. All thoughts of darkness were banished from Riku's mind at the feel of Sora's lips moving against his own, and he finally felt as if everything would be okay as long as Sora was with him.

Finally the need for air forced them to break apart, quickened breaths mingling again as they looked at each other. Sora smiled up at him and Riku returned the smile wholeheartedly. He looked out over the ocean for a moment, moved by the beauty of the sunset as it slowly slipped below the waves. As he looked at the ball of flames he took note of the fact that his eyes no longer burned in the intense light. Turning back to Sora, he spoke softly between butterfly kisses to the other's soft lips, "I can…finally see…the sunset, Sora…You…let me…see…the light."

_**Home, this is home**_

_**Now I'm finally where I belong, where I belong**_

_**Yeah this is home; I've been searching for a place of my own**_

_**Now I found it, maybe this is home**_

_**This is home**_

He felt Sora's lips curve up in a smile, which made his lips mimic the smile in happiness. When he thought about it, Riku suddenly didn't want to go back to the way things were before. This is where he belonged; with Sora…his Sora. He came to the realization that he had been searching for a place of his own, a home, but home wasn't a physical place for him. 'Home' was wherever Sora was, with the boy who had captured his heart.

"Riku…" Sora whispered quietly, pulling away from the older teen's onslaught of kisses for a moment. "I searched for you for over two years. I could've come back here with Kairi after Kingdom Hearts was sealed but I knew I would never be able to live here without you. Destiny Island wouldn't be home without you. I…I love you…Riku," he whispered shyly.

"Oh, Sora…" he kissed the shy boy's forehead, "I love you…_so_ much. Wherever you go, I will follow…no matter what." He sealed his promise with a heartfelt kiss before hugging Sora to him. They watched the last rays of sunlight melt away in silence, content to simply have each other near. They both knew that everything had changed, and that nothing would be the same again, but they were okay with that. They had found their home.

_**Now I know**_

_**Yeah this is home**_

_**I've come too far**_

_**And I won't go back**_

_**Yeah, this is home**_


End file.
